User blog:Eighdeen1/How hard is run 3
I usually beat any level in 1-4 attempts, but some levels take me 5+ attempts. 1-4 attempts means the level is between sandbox and above medium 5-6 attempts means the level is fairly hard. 7-10 attempts means the level is hard 11-15 attempts means the level is extra hard 16-60 attempts means the level is insanely hard 61-100 attempts means the level is hell And 101 or more attempts means ... HARDER THAN HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Levels I really struggled with: LPT 24 PC 12 LPT 22 TWB 16 U-7 bridge Now I will talk about my levels Levels 1 This level is a tutorial for beginners. It looks like you all would win in 1 attempt...unless you do not play serious. Simple 4-sided level where you navigate holes. The barrier introduces jumping. I beat this in 1 attempt. 2 A tutorial for switching gravity. A little harder than 1 because it has more gaps. 4 sided level. Again, in 1 attempt. 3 Introduces crumbling tiles. They are not in very large chains so it is quite easy for beginners. 16 sided levels get introduced. There are not too many holes in the tunnel so it should be pretty easy for beginners. Again, I beat this level in 1 attempt. 4 Introduces 8 sided levels. This is where it will get hard for some beginners. Larger holes and more crumbling tiles. Again, I beat this in one attempt. 5 Back to 4 sided levels. This level introduces jumping on platforms instead of navigating through holes. This is where it can get pretty hard for beginners. Requiring to change gravity and jump at the same time. The good news is that there is only 1 crumbling tile per platform. Also, to make it easy for beginners, this level has nice large platforms that are not too far apart. Again, I beat this level in 1 attempt. 6 Back to 16 sided levels. The amount of holes increase, and the amount of crumbling tiles increase too. Fortunately, you have to navigate through holes instead of jumping on platforms. The crumbling tiles and holes are very easy to avoid despite the large number. Again, I beat this in 1 attempt. 7 Introduces six sided levels. The amount of crumbling tiles and holes decrease by a little bit. The levels get a little bit longer. The headroom is very low too. Again, I beat this level in 1 attempt. 8 This level introduces fun. If you start from the last level and you place yourself between 2 tiles, you will not have to press anything. That is the best way to complete the level. Again, I beat this in 1 attempt. 9 The amount of gaps and holes increase. It also requires a little more turning than usual. The tiles form some sort of snake and holes in tunnel combination. Again, I beat this in 1 attempt. 10 This is where the difficulty increases. The tunnel has no holes. But wait... if you dislodge the crumbling tiles, there will be a tonne of gaps, meaning you have to do more jumping. Beginners may struggle with this level because of the crumbling tiles. Again, I beat this level in 1 attempt. The next level is special. 11 You have 2 choices of characters, the runner and the skater. The skater is a lot faster and less maneuverable than the runner. That does not mean anything because there is a lot of tiles. The holes get a bit bigger. Category:Blog posts